


Sasuhina Month 2019 oneshots

by Ssa25



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssa25/pseuds/Ssa25
Summary: Compilation of a few oneshots I wrote for SH month 2019 on tumblr.





	1. Secret Relationship

Winter night. Casual restaurant. Almost everyone was there. Almost. 

They were seated towards the deep end of the establishment, near a fireplace. Everyone had a drink in their hands. Spirits were high as Christmas was almost upon them. They all had plans for Christmas eve, so it was decided that they would gather for their usual bimonthly dinner.

Hinata looked around the table and caught Tenten's eyes. Both gave a bittersweet smile to each other. Neji's death had affected everyone. But it was the two of them along with Lee, who were hurt the most. 

He was their closest friend. But he was her brother, her cousin to be precise. Though, she felt closer to him than any other member of her family. He knew her and took care of her like a brother would. She adored him so much. It was the biggest loss of her life, she didn't even remember herself being so devastated for her mother's death when she was 5. 

If only she hadn't requested Neji to pick Hanabi up from the airport that fateful evening almost two years back. It was her job. She should have gone. She should have been in his place. 

She was distraught with sorrow and guilt. She craved solace, and she found it in the most unexpected of places. She knew that Neji would have disapproved of her choice, of her actions. But now, now she felt like she was in control of herself. She had let herself go for a while there, but now things were back to being just the way they should be. Save for a few. 

She noted how Lee, who always had a soft spot for Sakura, now stayed put by Tenten's side. It was nice to have someone to lean onto, she thought to herself.

"Look who's back!!", Naruto came in with his loud raspy voice echoing through the restaurant and garnering unpleasant looks from other patrons.

"I hope it's the server. I'm starving.", Chouji muttered beside her. Karui, his girlfriend, patted his shoulder to console him.

"Stop making a ruckus Naruto, it's embarrassing.", Sakura reprimanded him. 

"But… It's Sasuke!!", he replied. 

Hinata's head snapped up to see the dark figure approaching behind Naruto. Sakura's gasp was heard loud and clear, as she got up from her seat and threw herself onto Sasuke.

He hugged her back lightly, before pulling away and looking in her direction.

Her hands were shaking, so she put her glass of virgin mojito down, and got up from her seat, just like everyone else, to greet him. What was he doing back in the city? He was not supposed to be back for another year or two. This was too soon. Inwardly she wished she had something alcoholic coursing through her veins, to calm down the nerves.

He took his own sweet time getting to her, as if he knew the trepidation coursing through her, and he wanted to torture her with it. 

When he finally came in front of her, she wasn't able to look above his chest, the intensity in his eyes were too much for her. She was assaulted by the scent of lime and leather, his signature aftershave, the essence of which made her weak in the knees. Engulfed by his arms, she felt his nose grazr her neck, as he inhaled deeply. As if she was his choice of drug. 

"Hey.", he said low enough just for her to hear, before chuckling. "Relax, you're trembling."

She was wrapped tight by him, so she knew he could feel the shiver run down her spine as his words hit her ears. He could probably even hear the loud thrum of heartbeat, he had to have, because it echoed in her own ears. Her eyes peeked over his shoulder, thanks to her four inch heels. She felt a little relieved to know that no one in the room doubted their intimate hug. Except for Sakura. She was the only one who kept staring at them in uneasiness.

\--

Dinner was done and dusted. Most of them coupled or grouped up to go back home. It was just past midnight and almost everyone was tired or drunk or both.

Just as Shikamaru and Temari headed off to their porsche, she heard Sakura offer Sasuke a lift home in her red convertible.

"I could drop you off at your old place, if you want."

"I'm not leasing it anymore.", Sasuke replied. "My things are at the hotel. I'll take a cab there." 

"I could drive you there too… I don't mind it at all", she offered again.

"No thanks."

Hinata felt awkward and uncomfortable listening to their conversation. Sakura's supplicating insistence, Sasuke's cold denial of it all. Guilt rose in the form of bile up her throat, but she tamped it down.

"I've to go. It's getting late.", she said to Naruto who was standing beside her.

"Uh.. Okay. Text me once you reach home safely.", Naruto reminded her good naturedly. 

She nodded and said her goodbye. 

Getting inside her hybrid Yaris, she quickly switched on the heating. Her fingers are numb and she hates herself for forgetting her gloves. It takes a good minute for the heated draft to dispel warmth in the car. Ignition on, she put her car in reverse, when the passenger door opens up, and the familiar figure of Sasuke enters her car nonchalantly.

He breathes in as he settles in his seat. "Nice car. But I think I liked the old one better.", he comments tauntingly.

She knows why he says it. And it makes her flush in embarrassment. 

"W- What are you doing here?", she asks him warily. 

"I've missed you. "

He reaches out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She suppresses a whimper as his fingers trail down her neck. 

"Y-You came back earlier than you'd suggested."

"Hn. Your birthday is in a week."

His thumb rubs against her soft lips as he asks her the question she has heard from him more times than she would like to admit.

"So, your place or mine?"

\--

He took her right against the front door first. Her nails felt chipped, as she had tried to involuntarily claw at the wood, to keep herself from falling into a heap on the floor.

"I like your heels.", he whispered in her ears as he picked her up to take her to the bedroom. She hated herself for not being able to deny him, for being a bad friend to Sakura, for giving up on Naruto who was much more aware of her now, and for moaning his best friend's name in abandon.

One last time. She tried to promise herself as she came for the second time. One last time. 

xxx


	2. Vampire

Hinata ran after the tall dark haired man. She had to navigate through the crowd heading in the opposite direction, while trying to keep her sights on him as he seemed to be walking at a brisk pace. 

Few minutes back, she was waiting at her local coffee shop for an espresso. She wasn't exactly a coffee person, but she needed it that particular morning after a fitful night's sleep. She had two back-to-back meetings to attend with her senior manager, and she couldn't afford to doze off at her desk. 

She saw him through the glass windows across the road, staring right at her. Her eyes widened in recognition of the man who she kept seeing too many times in the past few weeks to be coincidental. But it had been 5 days since his last sighting. And yes, she was counting.

So, the moment he saw her meet his stare, he turned around and walked away. Abandoning her order, she decided to follow him. 

Because this was crazy. Because she needed answers. Because she wanted to confirm that she wasn't going crazy all by herself. 

Since the first time their eyes met, she dreamt of him. Vague blurred dreams, where she saw snippets of him talking to someone. And the more she saw of him, the more she dreamt, and clearer the dreams were. After much contemplation, she had realised that he was talking to her in those dreams, hugging her, kissing her, making promises, consensually biting her, sucking her blood. But she couldn't see herself, she only saw him as part of her memories.

In the dreams, he looked different, yet exactly the same. The background looked vaguely historic, his clothes even more so. And although, she couldn't hear his words clearly, only a faint murmur, his name resounded in her memory. But she was afraid to say it out loud. 

She couldn't explain what was happening to her. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Or did she know him from somewhere before?

She gained some speed, as the crowd thinned out. Just around the corner, she turned to see him get inside a luxurious car.

Not knowing what to do, to make him stop in his tracks, she shouted. 

"I know you!!" 

His body tensed up and become still like a statue. Catching her breath, she took the remaining steps towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder as he turned around. 

"A- Are you… S-Sasuke?" 

His black eyes bore into her, and she felt more breathless than ever, even after she had stopped running. Seeing him up close was making her dizzy. Her mind was assaulted by thousands of memories, unleashed on her like a broken dam. And out went the lights, as she struggled to keep up with them. 

\--

_ 'Who are you?'  _

_ 'Someone you should stay away from.' _

_ 'You say that, but you keep following me.' _

_ 'Maybe you should try running away.' _

  
  
  


_ 'I don' t know about love. All I really want is to sink my teeth into your delicate neck and drink from you. Does that sound like your idea of love?'  _

_ 'If your bloodlust doesn't make you want to kill me, then it could be something close to love, don't you think?'  _

  
  
  


_ 'I can't stay away from you. Everything about you keeps pulling me in. And I'm afraid of binding you to me forever' _

_ 'I'm not afraid. I want to be with you too.' _

  
  
  


_ 'I think I am happiest when I am by your side.' _

_ 'I just drank from you, and you say that. Are you sure that's not your light headedness talking?' _

_ 'I think so. But I am light headed because you kissed me after, not because you drank from me.' _

  
  
  


_ 'Will you mark me and make me stay by your side forever?'  _

_ 'Hmm. I will, when you feel ready to say goodbye to your family.' _

_ 'Why do I have to do that?'  _

_ 'They would suspect us for not aging… We could stay for some time, but eventually we would have to leave.' _

_ 'Would I become like you?'  _

_ 'No. You will still be human, but just binded to me in every sense. You will be with me forever, until I cease to exist. Then you will too.'  _

_ 'I can't wait.' _

_ 'Are you sure you aren't a masochist?'  _

  
  
  


_ 'We shouldn't see each other anymore.' _

_ 'I need more than that. I need an explanation.'  _

_ 'I can't be with you. The King has chosen me to become his concubine.' _

_ 'Is that what you want? Because I remember you, saying that you wanted to live with me as my soulmate.' _

_ 'You don't understand.' _

_ 'Make me.' _

_ 'My father is being unjustly held in the dungeons for treason. But I know he would never do that. They have set him up. My marriage to the King is the only way to keep him and my family alive.' _

  
  
  


_ 'Is this goodbye?' _

_ 'It is. And a promise too.' _

_ 'I have stopped believing in your promises.' _

_ 'Give me this lifetime to do my duty of being a good daughter. I owe my father, my family that much. But in the next lifetime, I will be yours, the way you want me to be. I want you to find me. I might look different, but my soul will remain. I will still be your soulmate. And I promise to be by your side.' _

_ 'You are asking too much from me. Making me wait for you for centuries, is heartless of you.' _

_ 'So is letting my dear ones be killed just because I was selfish. I am asking you for time, because you have forever, but they don't. This is not me choosing them over you. But doing the right thing, so that I don't feel guilt ridden for the rest of my existence.' _

_ 'You better hold on to this promise.' _

_ 'I will. When I see you, I will remember you. And this promise too.' _

_ \-- _

Something cold trailed across her face, and it took her out of the trance like dream she found herself in. Her eyes opened to an unknown ceiling. 

She could feel warmth seeping in to her bones from the nearby fireplace, and from the corner of her eyes, she saw him sitting in a chair next to it. 

"Took you long enough.", his deep voice reverberated in the room. 

She smiled and turned towards him. "To wake up or to come back for you."

His eyes bore into hers, as they both stared at each other in appreciation. 

"Both."


	3. Blind Date

Hinata scrutinised her reflection in the mirror. She looked a little tired, but way better than this morning, when she came back home after her 24 hour shift at the hospital. Her friend and fellow nurse Karui went into labour, and she had to cover for her. But after a good sleep followed by a long soak in the tub, she felt much much better.

But as the elevator went down, her spirit and confidence was wavering. Was she really ready to put herself out into the dating world again? It had been more than two years since her divorce, and this was her first date since then. 

She had been casually asked out a few times, her friends had even tried to set her up, but she had declined every time. If vulnerability was the roadblock in the beginning, utter placidity in her routine life became the issue subsequently. She just did not want to come out of her shell and venture out into unknown waters. Until Tenten was all up in arms about it. 

Reluctantly, she agreed to be set up on a blind date. The less she knew about the man she was going to meet, the better, it wouldn't give her an excuse to reject him before even meeting him. All Tenten said was-

'He is tall, absolutely gorgeous and a genius to boot… You're going to be blown away'. 

All good, all nice.

She had worn a simple solid navy fit and flare dress, with a long beige mac . It might have been a tad too simple, but she didn't have anything else in her wardrobe that seemed date worthy. Especially for dinner at a nice seafood and champagne bar.

'This is fine. You look fine. Don' t stress yourself. '

She repeated the mantra to herself as she went out of the lobby to the uber waiting for her. 

\--

When Tenten said that she was going to be blown away, she wasn't joking, Hinata realised. 

Yes, he was extremely handsome.

And very tall.

He might even be a genius like she had mentioned. 

But one thing she clearly forgot to specify was his age. Dressed in distressed jeans, tee shirt and a seemingly expensive varsity jacket, complete with a pair of sneakers, he looked a lot younger than what she had imagined her date to be.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

His deep voice made her snap out of her reverie. The maitre`d who had shown her to his table, moved out of the way to let the two of them meet.

She saw his outstretched hand and gingerly moved forward to shake it. 

"Y-Yes.. That's me."

His lips quirked in amusement, when she let go of his firm grip. 

"Nice to meet you Hinata."

"Umm.. And you." 

Her head was buzzing in confusion, what had Tenten got her into? 

She felt his hand on her lower back, as he directed her towards the elegant brown couch. Declining his offer, she could excuse herself from this date, but it would create a scene and would be extremely rude to the young man. Whatever miscommunication there had been, now it was on her to set things straight in a mature dignified way.

She sat down and noticed the black backpack next to the man, who had now taken off his jacket and it gave her the view of the tattoo at his nape, and the one on his left forearm. She whimpered inwardly, this was so so not the way she had imagined her evening going.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude… But are you really Itachi? U-Uchiha Itachi??"

The man pulled a devilish smirk on his face. 

"Is there any reason I wouldn't be?"

"Umm… Honestly, I was expecting someone older than you. Much older.", she replied honestly. 

"Aa. So, you're into older men.", he didn't ask, he stated. 

"What?!!.. N-No..", she blushed at his insinuation. "I just meant that I was expecting someone who was closer to my age, than say…. my younger sister's."

The man chuckled and leaned forward. "And how old do you think I am?"

Was this some sort of game to him? 

"I don't know… 22 maybe?"

"Close. I'm 21."

Hinata rubbed her forehead in distress. She couldn't believe her luck. Or lack thereof. 

A waiter came to take their order. She saw Itachi confidently asked for some drinks and appetizers. If he was 21, and also judging by the backpack, he must be going to some college. An expensive date like this was not something that everyone could afford, let alone a college kid. Or maybe he was just filthy rich. Either way, she did not plan to stay for long, so she spoke up to clear the air. 

"Look Itachi… I'm sorry, but there has been some miscommunication between Tenten and your friend Gai who set us up.", she did not want to mislead the young man. She leaned forward and lowered her tone. "I don't know if you were told this, but I'm…. I'm a divorcee and about 6 years older than you…. ."

"I already knew that you were a divorcee and probably older than me."

"T-then why are you here?", she asked him as if he wasn't making any sense.

He chuckled confidently and reclined in his seat. "For the same reason as you."

"But.. You can easily get girls your age…"

"I don't care about age… Does it bother you though?"

She looked down at her clasped hands. "I've never thought about it before."

"Then don't think about it now."

The drinks were served promptly, and Hinata tried to relax. One date wouldn't hurt. It's not like this was illegal, but as much as Itachi seemed like a treat for the eyes, Hinata had her reservations about anything serious or long term with a guy who was probably still in college. 

"Umm… What college do you go to?"

"Tokyo University…. I'm in the final year of an advanced dual degree business management course." 

"Oh… No wonder Tenten said you were a genius", she asked sipping from her flute.

"Yeah… No wonder.", he laughed dryly. "What do you do?", he asked her. 

As the night went on, Hinata felt more relaxed and just enjoyed the pleasant conversation with Itachi. He seemed quite nice and did not try to delve into matters too close to her heart. He also seemed very mature for his age, especially with the way he limited his drink because he was his own ride back home. 

She remembered Kiba, her close friend, and his antics when they were 21. All he cared about was sports, his dog, partying and sleeping with as many women as he could. That's how most guys were at 21, she remembered. 

Itachi also looked like someone who would have a lot of experience with girls or women. He did not fumble around, he was quite sure of himself. He did not try to explicitly flirt with her, but she noticed how he intently stared at her or his appreciative glance at her face or body. It was oddly flattering to know that she was appealing to someone like him, but she didn't let that feeling go to her head. She was the older one, she had to make the wise decision. 

Once dinner was over, she insisted on sharing the bill. It would just be weird, if she made him pay for the whole meal, when he was not even working full time.

Going out in the cool autumn night, she wrapped her coat closer to her body. She felt his hand wrap around her elbow, stopping her. 

"Can I drop you home?", he asked her. 

"I can take a cab, don't worry.", she did not want to stretch this date anymore than she had to.

"Please. It's quite late, and I will feel reassured if I see you get home safely."

Hinata felt her insides melt at the concerned tone of Itachi. She always felt giddy when a man was protective about her.

When she saw his bike, she felt a drop in the pit of her stomach. She had never sat on a bike before, like never ever. And it made her very nervous. 

"Everything okay?", he asked her as he put his helmet on. 

"I-I've never sat on a bike before.", she confessed awkwardly. "And… I'm not sure if I should, with a dress on."

"You'll be fine. Just tuck your dress in when you sit, and hold on tight.", he replied coolly. 

He waited patiently for her to sit comfortably behind him. 

When the engine roared on ignition, she couldn't help but shift closer to Itachi's back. Amd when he accelerated, she felt her heart burst out of her chest. It took her a minute to get used to the fast ride, and another to actually enjoy the thrill of it. The elevation on her seat, was the only way she could see above his shoulders at the nearly empty night road, as she gave him the direction to her apartment. 

When they stopped at the destination, it felt like it was over too quickly. Nevertheless, it was an absolutely refreshing new experience for her.

"Wow… That was amazing.", she exclaimed as she got off the bike. "I really enjoyed it. Thank you."

She ran a hand through her wind swept hair, as he took off his helmet. 

"You're welcome. I had a good time tonight."

She smiled shyly. "Yeah, me too."

The next second, her body was pulled close to his and his lips were on hers. It wasn't a peck, it wasn't a smooch, it was so much more than that. 

She almost cursed in her head, for how good of a kisser he was. Like crazy good. And the adrenaline rushing through her veins made her respond to his onslaught. His hand ran up and down her back, while the other grasped on to her neck, as he brought her even closer to him. 

It got feverish, their liplock was turning into something too indecent for public display. Her good sense was scant, but somehow she managed to push on his shoulders, the same hands that were gripping at it a few seconds back.

"What?", he seemed as breathless as she was. 

"…. I...I can't…", she replied as she gulped some air. 

"Why not?", he frowned at her. 

"You…. are too young… for me."

She shook her head and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry if I mislead you… And also for that kiss.." 

"I kissed you."

"And I should have stopped you.", she rubbed her forehead trying to calm her erratic nerves. She had never felt so out of sorts with a mere kiss.

"Look Itachi, it really was nice meeting you.. But I am looking for something long term.." 

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "I can do long term."

"No… No… Listen, get someone your age, there are so many pretty girls out there who would love to be with you."

"I think you're beautiful.", he replied, making her speechless. "And hot."

She was still processing his compliments, when he pecked her lips. "Think about it atleast. I know I will."

He smirked at her, before putting on his helmet and accelerating off. 

\--

"What??!!!" 

Tenten's scream echoed through her home. 

"I know.. How could you not tell me you were setting me up with a 21 year old??... That's a pretty big piece of information, that I should've been made aware of.", Hinata said indignantly, as she plopped down on her couch. 

"Hold on hold on… 21 years old??... Are you sure you met the right man?", Tenten asked her doubtfully. 

"What do you mean?... Itachi said it himself."

"Itachi…. Uchiha Itachi is not 21 years old… He is close to being about 30, definitely not 21. He is the youngest partner at the Akatsuki law firm."

Hinata was totally confused. "What?.. Then why would he lie to me?... He said he was in his final year at Tokyo University… A-and the way he was even dressed like it, jeans and tee, spiky hair with tattoos…" 

"Spiky hair? Tattoos?", Tenten's eyes widened in realisation. She got her phone out and swiftly swiped through some images on her phone. When she found what she was looking for, she held out the phone to her and showed her a group picture of some men and Tenten herself at the gym she worked at.

"Do you recognize anyone here?", she asked her. 

Hinata focused on the picture. "There's you, and Lee…. I don't know anyone else."

"Hinata…",Tenten was shocked. She pointed at the silver haired man. "That's Kakashi.", then at the older clone of Lee, "That's Gai." and finally at the tall, long haired man on the side with deep set eyes. "And that's Itachi."

Hinata gasped at the revelation. "That's not him. That's not the man I met."

"I know. And I think I know who the imposter is too.", Tenten said shrewdly. She opened her messaging app and quickly typed a message off to someone. Seconds later, her phone beeped with an incoming message. 

"Aha!!"

The phone was again thrust in front of her face for her to see the new image.

"T-That's him.", Hinata replied recognizing the man in the picture standing beside the real Itachi. "That's the man I met. Who is he?" 

"That's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi's younger brother.", Tenten replied with the smugness of a detective who had unravelled an important mystery.

"His brother?!!... B-but why would he do that? Why would they do that?"

"Don't worry, that's something for me to find out.", Tenten assured her.

\--

Itachi burst into his room without knocking, which was a rare thing. Sasuke took off his headphones and looked up from his book. 

"You're back early.", he greeted his older brother. 

"I gave you one job. And you botched it. Why did you not do exactly what I had asked you to on the date with Hyuuga Hinata??", he asked him in a reprimanding tone.

"Oh, so you already know about it."

"Yes, Tenten, the lady who set us up gave me an earful after we, apparently, made a fool out of her friend."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't make a fool out of her."

"You sure did something that would make her think so.", Itachi huffed out impatiently. "All I wanted you to do was tell the kind lady that I had to fly out urgently on business at the very short notice like I actually had to, treat her to a nice meal and tell her that I will make plans to meet her on my return."

"That's not going to be possible anymore." 

"Why?" 

"I actually like her."

"You like her.", Itachi repeated, a little surprised by his brother's confession. 

"Yes. I like her. I also kissed her. And I intend to speak to her again."

Itachi pointed his forefinger at him. "You will do no such thing. Not until you first tell what exactly happened. Now, from the very beginning."

\--

Hinata was finishing her routine checks around the ward, when she was called out by a fellow nurse, Samui.

"There's someone asking for you at the reception Hinata."

"At the reception?" 

"That's right. Off you go, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Samui."

When she turned around the corner to the reception, she saw the familiar figure of the one man she did not want to see again. 

"What are you doing here?", she folded her arms when she confronted him. 

"Hi Hinata.", he greeted her with a small smile. 

"Hi Sasuke.", she enunciated his name.

"I've come here to apologize for not telling you the truth that day. I'm sorry."

Hinata found the receptionist looking back and forth between the two of them, so she signalled him to go to one corner. 

"You don't need to apologize, your brother already did so yesterday."

"Itachi was here yesterday?", he seemed a little disconcerted by the information. 

"No. He called me. We will meet up next weekend though.", she didn't know why she felt like sharing the detail. 

"You are going to meet my brother? For what?" 

"What does it matter to you?" 

"Are you really going to go on a date with my brother after you kissed me??", he narrowed his eyes at her. 

She flushed when he reminded her of the amazing kiss that they'd shared, when she was actively trying to forget about it.

"You kissed me…. And I believe you also had an entertaining time making a complete fool out of me…", she said indignantly. 

"I wasn't trying to make a fool out of you. I really do like you."

"Well, forgive me if I find it hard to believe you.", she turned back to see some of the staff spying on them. "I think we are done here."

"I am not done.", he retaliates. 

"This is a hospital and my workplace.", she hisses at him. "Unless you are actually hurt or need medical attention, I don't want to see you here."

She turns her back to him and walks away from him. 

\--

Two days later. 

"Hinata, there's a man with a bleeding hand who is not letting anyone help him. He is only asking for you.", this time it was a newbie named Matsuri who called her. 

"What??!!... Who- Nevermind.Take me to him."

Hinata rushed behind Matsuri and reached the bed that was surrounded by a lot of nurses, speaking and pleading over each other to help the patient. When she pushed past them, she saw a stoic Sasuke with glass shards stuck in his hand. He waved his other hand at her. 

"Hey.. You said to come see you when I get hurt."

She gasped out loud and pulled his arm carefully to inspect it. She turned to Matsuri to request her to stand by, as she pulled a chair and grabbed a pair of sterilised tweezers to take out the shards. The remaining nurses dispersed on seeing her get to work. 

"How did this happen?", she asked him. 

"I crushed a glass with my hand.", he replied nonchalantly. 

"Why?", she gave him a quick glance and found his eyes glued on her. 

"To see you. Apparently they only let people with urgent medical condition into the emergency ward."

Hinata was flabbergasted at his words. "Please tell me you are joking.", she whispered nervously. 

"I'm not."

"Oh God…", she closed her eyes for a moment, before continuing her work. "You need a therapist." 

"Why?", he didn't seem to even wince at the plucking motion. 

"Because you are crazy. Half mad, that's what you are. How could you even think of hurting yourself for something so silly."

"Probably because I've never wanted a woman as much as you."

Hinata would've melted into a puddle, if she could. This strange man had a knack of saying things that just got to her.

With all the shards out, she quickly cleaned his wounds. 

"I still stand by what I said. You are crazy.", she softly reprimanded him. 

"Are you still going on that date with Itachi?" 

She suddenly felt guilty for letting him believe a false notion. "Itachi only offered to treat me to a nice dinner, it wasn't an offer for a date. He said that he couldn't do that to his brother."

Sasuke smirked at her and nodded. "Aa… He is a good brother.. What about you then?" 

Hinata gave him a weak smile. "You're wasting your time on someone like me."

"Stop discrediting yourself."

Her hands mechanically dressed his wounded hand, while her mind was occupied by the warring thoughts. If she were honest, she did want to give him a chance. But it was absolutely foolish to agree to a relationship that might already have an expiration date. How long until he would realise she has too much emotional baggage? How long until he finds her boring, just like her ex-husband did?

"You might regret this Sasuke."

In spite of all her warnings, he remained firm and nodded his head. "Let me be the judge of that."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment to just let go of her inhibitions, consequences be damned. 

"Fine."

"Fine?", Sasuke quirked his eyebrow up. 

"Fine. I'll go out with you."

The corner of his lips lifted in a devilish smirk and he leaned in to kiss her. 

Only to be stopped by stopped by her palms. 

"This is my workplace.", she bit her lips shyly. 

But when she saw her staring at her lips, she quickly looked around to see if they were being watched, and when the coast seemed clear, she pulled him close by his shirt. 


	4. Red string of Fate

_ Join us for the wedding of Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma on….  _

He was the groomsman she was partnered with to walk down the aisle as Kurenai's bridesmaid. 

She had fervently hoped to be paired with the gorgeously tanned blonde by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, instead she got his best friend. 

His name was Uchiha Sasuke. He was devastatingly handsome in his crisp well fitted suit and combed back hair. Tenten had overheard a group of girls gossiping about him. He was extremely popular among women, but his attitude left much to be desired. That was what she got from them.

He was polite to her when they were introduced. Then he was aloof while the bridesmaids and groomsmen were chatting in a group right before the walk. 

So, Hinata was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke reached out to her at the reception. She was sitting alone at a round table with a quiet old couple, having refused several invitations from her friends and some single men to dance, because her heels were killing her. Also, Tenten had warned her that all the single men at weddings hoped to get into the panties of bridesmaids. And the last thing she wanted was to become someone's easy lay. 

But Sasuke seemed gentlemanly. He offered her a flute of champagne, seeing the one she was holding was already empty. He told her that he was working in partnership with his brother running their family's security services firm in Tokyo. She told him about how it was her first year as a full fledged nurse at a hospital in Kyoto. After talking about their families, he suggested an exit to the lush gardens. She agreed easily, and he offered to pick up her heels while she walked barefoot out to the patio.

The found a bench just in time to see the sun set over the backdrop of the rural village Kurenai had picked as the wedding destination. He wasn't much of a talker, his questions were direct and his answers on point. But he heard every word she had to say, his gaze lingered on her when she spoke, his smirk made her blush and when his hands fell over hers on the wooden bench, she didn't pull away.

She looked at their clasped hands and then at him with her uniquely big gray eyes. His eyes seemed to drink all of her in, as he said, "I don't think I've mentioned this… But I think you are absolutely breathtaking."

Her heart hammered against her chest, when he slowly leaned forward with obvious intention, but also giving her plenty of time and opportunity to back away if she wanted to. But she didn't. She wanted this too. 

Their kiss was soft at first, gently nipping and stroking. But gradually, the movements evolved to something much more sensual. He was the first one to hold her by her nape for leverage, and then it was her grabbing on to the lapels of his jacket. 

When they parted for air, he asked her if she wanted to come up to his room at the hotel. She could only nod, since she felt tongue tied after that heated kiss. 

Quickly dodging all the guests, they made their way to the elevator. Luckily, they found an empty one, and quickly got on. He couldn't keep his hands off of her all the way to the outside of his room, her curves moulded to the satin of her champagne coloured wrap dress feeling heavenly under his hands. He quickly swiped his card and opened the door to find the lights of his room on. He let her in and closed the door behind them. 

But Hinata stilled to see the view the woman in front of her. Dressed in the skimpiest of lingerie, a tall skinny pink haired woman was standing in the middle of the room, mirroring the expression of horror that was on Hinata's face. 

"What the fuck are you doing here Sakura??!!", Sasuke's voice behind her, was low but filled with rage. 

It made the woman named Sakura snap into action as she swiftly picked up a matching robe and put it on.

"I… I thought of surprising you.. It's your birthday tomorrow… So I asked Naruto for help… But….Who is she?", there was obvious displeasure in her voice as she questioned Hinata's presence. 

"Whoever she is, is none of your business. Nor is my personal life. We broke up more than four months back. And for the last time, I would like things to remain that way between us.", he gritted his teeth as he tried to stop himself from lashing out. "So get the fuck out of this room."

Hinata who stood frozen, digested everything that was said. Her mind replaying Tenten's advice earlier that day. She had acted foolishly, letting momentary pleasure blind her rational thinking. She got chills when she realised that she was about to jump into a stranger's bed. A stranger who had sweet talked her. A stranger who had an absolutely stunning woman as an ex-girlfriend, and was on the verge of kicking said woman out. 

"No.", she spoke up for the first time since facing Sakura. "I'll leave."

She could not even look at Sasuke's face, as he muttered her name in shock. "Hinata… Wait…. Look… This is all a misunderstanding…. Sakura and I broke up a long time back…" 

"Is four months a long time for you?", she whispered incredulously. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay anymore."

"Why? She should leave. Not you. Just stay. Please. We were having a good time."

"Well, that's because I was not thinking straight… But now that I am finally, I'd rather sleep out in the cold than get into your bed."

Sasuke seemed frustrated as he brushed his hair back with his fingers, before trying again. "Fuck..Okay… We don't have to sleep together… Let's just talk… Okay?" 

But she had made up her mind. "I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha, but I have to go."

-

Sasuke decided to give her the night to cool off after throwing Sakura out of the room and giving Naruto an earful. Early next morning, he called the receptionist, not wanting to disturb the newlyweds, for Hinata's room number or contact details. But he was informed that Hyuuga Hinata had checked out almost more than an hour back. 

\---

Thirteen months later

_ You are cordially invited to the marriage of Sabaku Temari and Nara Shikamaru on Saturday, the….  _

It was weird being the girlfriend of the bride's younger brother. You weren't exactly part of the family, but you were still more important than some of the attendees. You had to help around with some of the preparations, but you did not really have a say in anything. You were just there. 

Not that Hinata wanted any of that. She was happy to help as much as she could, but she did not want to step on any toes. She had dressed up fairly quickly in a knee length off shoulder red dress. Her hair was also in an updo leaving her fringe to frame her face.

She stood beside her boyfriend of five months Sabaku Gaara, and his brother Kankuro, also with Shikamaru's parents to welcome the guests. She did not have to do much except smile, only a handful of people she was actually friends with, had been invited. So when she heard a loud voice calling Gaara, she snapped her head up to see a group of young adults walk in - Naruto, she would never forget him and his sunny disposition. Behind him was an attractive platinum blonde she had met before at Kurenai's wedding. Thinking about that fateful day, a chill ran up her spine. And right on cue, he walked in. Sasuke. He was dressed in all black, and it reminded her of why she had been fooled by him. 

His eyes found hers and he was taken by surprise. She glanced away at Naruto who was shaking hands and talking to Gaara. Seconds later, Gaara greeted Sasuke too and then introduced Hinata, unaware of their short shared history. 

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, my girlfriend."

She gave a shaky smile and outstretched her hand to a shocked Naruto who seemed to recognize her a second later, shaking her hand while looking back at Sasuke. 

When Naruto moved away, it was Sasuke who offered her his hand, which she took hesitantly. Immediately he grabbed it with a vice like grip, and all she could remember was the familiar grip when they were all over each other in the elevator two years back.

"Good to see you Hinata."

"T-Thank you. Please enjoy the wedding festivities.", she said flatly. 

"I will."

All through the vows and the reception, she could feel his stare on her. She had no clue what he wanted. It had been two years. Surely someone like him had moved on, so why was he making her uncomfortable.

Few minutes later, she excused herself from Gaara' side to visit the washroom. On her way out of the washroom, she saw Sasuke waiting. She maintained her cool and tried walking past him, but he got in front of her making her pause.

"Won't you even acknowledge my presence?"

"I'm just rushing back to my table.."

"To your boyfriend, you mean."

"Is there something you needed Mr. Uchiha?", Hinata looked at him sharply. 

"Yes, I want to know why you ran away that time… You never gave me a chance to explain, your forbid your friends and Kurenai from sharing your contact details.", he bit back. 

"I don't like my personal information shared with strangers I have no business with."

"I recall us being too close to be called strangers."

She looked mortified as her mind recanted the moments that she had buried in the deepest pit of her memory. 

"All I know is that it's been more than an year since then.. We have to move on…. Aren't all wedding hook ups like that?…. You sleep with someone and then you forget about it."

"I didn't see it as a hookup…. And also we didn't get to actually sleep with each other.", he reminded her. 

"Ah… So that's what this is about. I'm sorry to say, but you have to look for a different conquest… As you are well aware, I already have someone.",she replied acidly. 

She saw his jaws clench in silence. "You like him?" 

"Obviously I do."

"You love him?" 

"T-That's not something y-you get to ask."

"Why not?" 

"Hinata?", Gaara's voice echoed through the hallway.

Hinata looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see him, as he stared at her and Sasuke, like two pieces of puzzle, wondering about their relation to each other. 

"Is something the matter?", he asked her. 

"No. No. I'll be right there. Sasuke and I were just talking about something."

"I wasn't aware you knew each other."

"Just barely.",she shrugged. 

Gaara blinked his eyes before nodding his head in acceptance to whatever she was spouting. "Bouquet's about to be thrown."

With that, he turned around and left. Not waiting for a moment longer, Hinata followed his path

But Sasuke wasn't done yet. 

"It's been two years… But I just can't stop thinking about you…", he declared to her back. It made her stop abruptly. So he continued with what he wanted to say. 

"I haven't felt this way about another woman before. I like you,.. A lot.. And although we were going to sleep with each other that night, my intention was not for a hookup like you seem to think… What you saw that evening, in my room, was something that I had no control over… Still, I was ready to apologize, because of the way I felt about you… But you got away before I could do that… "

His confession sounded genuine and heartfelt. But she couldn't just go back in time to change their circumstances. 

"I guess that's our fate Mr. Uchiha… Maybe we were never meant to get involved in a relationship."

She turned back to him with a polite smile. "Have a good rest of the evening, Mr. Uchiha."

\---

Eight months later

_ Ino and Sai request the pleasure of your company at their wedding on the…….  _

Hinata fidgeted in her seat, as the maid of honour, was glowering her way. She recognised the pink haired woman from three years ago. She remembered her name, an appropriate one considering the colour of her tresses, Sakura.

"Why the fuck is that woman giving us the stink eye?", Tenten noticed it too. At that moment, Hinata regretted agreeing to accompany Tenten as her plus one, when Neji my cousin and her recent boyfriend couldn't cancel a last minute work related travel. 

This wedding reception was one of the crazier ones she has attended. Booze was flowing, the music was loud, and most guests were already drunk and on the dance floor. 

Tenten and her had entered the premises only a few minutes back, and Hinata was already feeling awkward. 

Sai was a famous tattoo artist and Tenten's family business supplied special handcrafted tools to him.

But now seeing some of the familiar faces of Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari (who gave her the cold shoulder), and the bride Ino, Hinata knew that it won't be long before she crossed paths with Sasuke. The very idea made her nervous. Their last encounter had ended on a strange note.

Her inner musings came to a halt when she saw Sakura sit next to her at the table. Tenten was away chatting up with a potential client. 

"Who invited you here?", was her first question. 

Hinata wondered if she should even respond to a passively rude question. 

"Well?", she pushed her to answer. 

"I'm here with someone who was invited.", Hinata answered in a clipped tone. 

"It's so convenient, isn't it? Showing up at a celebration you have no business being a part of.", her venom laced words only mildly offended her. Shino, her close friend always says- people who take digs at others are unhappy and bitter within, so feel sorry for them instead of yourself. 

Grabbing her purse, she decided to go to the bar.

"A Daiquiri, please.", she requested the bartender. 

"Martini."

She instantly recognized his voice beside her. She should have been more surprised, but she was already expecting to see him. She kept her eyes on the stained glass bartop, but if she were to be honest, she really wanted to turn towards him. 

"I hoped to see you here.", Sasuke spoke to her. 

Finally, she looked up at him and took in the minute changes. He grew his hair out a little, it made him look even more appealing if that was even possible.

"Aren't you a little late to the wedding?", she commented, as she had to drag her eyes away from his direction.

"I am. Apologetically so. Work commitments are to blame.", he rubbed his hand across his face tiredly. "I heard about you and Gaara from Shikamaru few months back."

"You seem to know a lot about me."

Their drinks were served promptly, and they both took to it quietly. 

"Not as much as I would like.", he replied looking at her from the corner of his eyes. 

Hinata could feel herself turning pink from the alcohol and Sasuke's unveiled interest. As stoic as he looks, he has always openly verbalised his interest in her, making her heart thrum. It was an odd sort of effect. One that she couldn't say she felt with Gaara.

"Kyoto is beautiful. I have only been here once when I was a kid.", he continued. 

She nodded her head, then turned to see him. "Do you still live in Tokyo?" 

"I do.", he started rotating his glass, an air of anxiousness around him as he grew silent for a few seconds. "With my girlfriend."

Her eyes widened at the revelation. She felt her heart drop steeply after a momentary soar. 

He looked into her eyes with a pained apologetic expression. "I want to be honest with you."

Quickly, she looked away fearing a display of her vulnerability. "That's…. That's good." 

"…. I'm not sure if I should say this, but I wish I wasn't in a relatio-" 

"You shouldn't…. You shouldn't say it. ", she did not want to hear anymore. "It's not fair to your girlfriend."

"Nor is having thoughts about another woman. But somehow I cannot stop myself from thinking both of those things.", he gulped down the rest of his drink.

"Is it Sakura?", the questioned slipped past her lips before she could even judge if it was appropriate.

"No. Uzumaki Karin. She's Naruto's cousin."

She wondered if the said woman was at the party with him.

"I...I should get going.", she said as she got down her seat. "Goodbye."

"Can I atleast have your number? Believe me, I have the resources to get it myself, but I didn't think you would appreciate it."

He was right. She wouldn't. But she still had no good reason to share her number with him. 

"Why do you need it?" 

He frowned at her, upset at having to respond to a question he knew she wouldn't like the honest answer of. 

"To keep in touch.", he half lied. 

And she could see right through it. She would hate to be the reason for someone else's despair. 

"Maybe next time."

\---

Six months later.

_ We are engaged!! Karui and Chouji invite you to share their joy and celebrate the special occasion with them on….  _

"We've got to stop meeting like this… "

Hinata turned around to find Sasuke behind her, in a long black coat over a blue shirt and black trousers. He seemed unaffected by the freezing weather, as his eyes grazed over her. She was bundled up with every winter accessory she could fit into, but still felt like she was freezing her ass off. Now, seeing him look devastatingly handsome in the cold nights, and staring at her with those deep dark eyes, she felt a warm tingle run up her spine.

"You think so?", her voice sounded more steady and confident than she actually was. 

"Am I finally allowed to have your number?", he asked her taking a step closer to her.

She had heard about his break up with Naruto's cousin, from their common friends. And she felt ashamed to realise that a burst of happiness had bloomed in her heart to be aware of the news. She wanted to keep her hopes low, but she did want to see him again. And here he was, right in front of her, wanting to know more about her. 

"Don't you want to go inside and congratulate the newly engaged couple first?", she reminded him timidly. 

"I have my priorities straight.", he replied and stayed put. Looking behind her, he asked her with an arched eyebrow. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"I was.", she smiled and stepped up to him. "Not anymore."

They both keep their eyes affixed on each other for a few seconds, before Sasuke instinctively wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her thick luscious hair, breathing in the scent he had been wanting to get another whiff of, for almost two years.

He sighed in satisfaction when he felt her arms hug him back. He realised that she was opening up to him too, so he took his chances. 

"I like you.", he said blatantly. 

She laughed shyly into his chest, before replying. "I do too. But I can't for long, if I freeze in this weather." 

Chuckling, he rubbed his hands on her back, and turned her towards the door of the champagne bar. Once in the confines of the warm ambience, they both stuck together savouring each other's presence. 

Most of their friends kept looking their way to scrutinize the budding relationship, but it did not affect the bubble they were in.

Chatting and drinking, they made up for lost time. When it was all done, they had shared their phone numbers, addresses, some anecdotes and a few promises.

\---

Three months later. 

_ We still Do and Always will. Come and join us as Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto renew their wedding vows on the eve of their 35th wedding anniversary on the….  _

Hinata read the thick gold embossed invitation card for Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. She found it in her letterbox, returning back home from work.

Turning around the invite, she found a pale blue sticky note on it. 

_ I know you told me that you might not be able to make it. But I just had to send it to you. It's only been a few weeks since we last saw each other, but I can't wait to see you again, under any pretext. If you can't make it to the vow renewal, I will drive to Kyoto the weekend after. _

_ -Sasuke _

Hinata bit her lower lip as she tried to contain her smile. Sasuke and her had agreed to try a long distance relationship, after they both realised that their work commitments could not be altered on a short notice. But they were both willing to try. Sasuke was usually the one to travel to Kyoto during weekends, Hinata had been to Tokyo only twice. 

But what Hinata knew, and Sasuke didn't, was the job interview she had, at a reputed hospital in Tokyo the week after. It felt like they were both getting very serious very quickly. If he had invited her to a family event, it would mean that he had planned to introduce her to his family. It made her nervous to just think about it, but in a good way. 

So, when she finally turned up at the party, in a stunning black backless dress, with news about her new job offer, Sasuke was completely blown over. That night, for the first time she gave herself to him, body and soul. 

' _ People don't meet accidentally, they cross paths for a reason.' _

xxx


	5. Post War

The first time he actually noticed her as a woman, was when all of them had gathered at their favourite barbecue place for dinner and drinks. Apparently, they did that a few times a year to catch up amidst their busy lives. But it was a first for him. His travels for repentance had kept him away for a good part of the two years, since the end of the war. 

It was the sound of her laugh, her drunk laugh to be precise, that made his head snap in her direction. If she was Team 8's kunoichi before, now she was the woman with the pleasant laugh. He did not know if it was the alcohol in his system that made him react to her. 

"Kiba~kun, stop refilling my glass…", evem her whine was soft. "I hate not being in control of my senses.. . It isn't very becoming ... of the future clan head."

He could appreciate her uprightness. His eyes were on the table, but his ears strained to hear more of her. 

Her canine-loving team mate laughed boisterously, "I think you are already past that limit Hinata~chan."

The third member of their team, Aburame Shino was already out of his senses, as he slept with his head down on the table, his insects buzzing around his head. 

She seemed shy, unlike the other kunoichis of Konoha. But that did not mean that she was incapable. She looked like someone who had silent determination, not loud proclamation of their bravado like his team members. She caught his interest, as fleeting as it may turn out to be.

He heard bits about her during casual conversation between Rookie Nine. About how she volunteered at the hospital two days a week. And at the local orphanage every once in a while. About the hushed speculation that she planned to step down as clan head as soon as Hanabi was of age. Unconsciously, he formed an opinion about her in his head.

The second time, he noticed her out of the crowd, was during his grocery run at the market. He saw her covered in the most conservatives of clothes, not a sliver of skin showing which was in stark contrast to her new ninja uniform, which hugged her curvy petite body in an appealing way. But her civilian clothes were all dull colours, although woven with the most expensive materials, as was expected from one of the wealthiest ninja clans in the Fire Nation. No outward display of money or power, as she smilingly greeted the humble stall owner. 

It was after the third time his eyes drew to her, that he decided that he wanted to know her more. On his way to visit his older brother's grave, very early in the morning, he heard her soft voice greeting the old frail man upkeeping the cemetery. He was sure she must have felt his presence too. And true to his thoughts, a few seconds later, she turned in his direction and bowed her head in acknowledgement with a kind smile. 

She went about her business, without so much of a glance in his direction. She cleaned the headstone, before laying down a fresh bouquet of handpicked flowers and lighting a few incense sticks. Silently, she clasped her palms together and offered a prayer. 

Unaffected by the world around her, she was a vision, and he stared shamelessly. His eyes traced the name on the tombstone. Neji Hyuuga. Jounin. War Hero. And her cousin. There was something melancholic yet beautiful in the way her thick lashed eyelids lowered, as if she was having a wordless conversation with her departed cousin. The one who died saving her. Maybe, he too, saw her worth to be infinitely more than what was superficial. 

He decided to wait outside the crematorium gates for her. It took her a good few minutes, to meet him outside, her hypnotic gray eyes looking at him warily.

"Is something the matter, Uchiha~san?"

"What do you think about my past sins?", he asked her bluntly. She blinked her eyes a few times, her frown making her confusion evident. 

"I-I beg your pardon?" 

"You heard me. What do you think?" 

She stared at him as if he was missing a screw or two. But after a few seconds of contemplation, she squared her shoulders as she answered. 

"Unforgivable.", her voice was almost soft as a whisper, but it was clear and concise enough for him to hear.

Her answer managed to satisfy and worry him. She was impartial to him, that was a good thing in his books. Yet it made him wonder if she found his efforts at making amends to be pointless.

As if reading his mind, she began to elaborate. 

"Your past sins are unforgivable. But you also helped save the world from the strongest foes we have ever faced. A-and you are trying to atone for your mistakes by helping people in need across all lands. Good deeds will not erase your dark past. But in the end, if they manage to outweigh your sins, then it means that you have learnt from your mistakes and you will continue to do what is right, what is just. Your sins might be unforgivable, but as a human you deserve a chance at forgiveness. T-that is what I think."

"So you won't hold it against me, if I decided to ask you out?" 

Her eyes widened like saucers. "A… A-Ask me out?" 

"Is there a problem?" 

"Umm… N-No… But… I like someone else.." 

His face soured, as did his mouth at the mention of the fact that he tried to downplay it. 

"Yes, I'm aware of it. But I can be very convincing. How does 9 o'clock dinner at the new tempura place sound?" 

"Eh?!!", she was positively pink by now. "I-Is this some kind of prank, Uchiha~san?" 

"I'm not Naruto. I'm Sasuke. Call me by my name."

"Sa… Sasuke~san, why are you doing this?" 

"Are you going to pretend you don't know the reason behind asking someone out?"

"B-But this is like.. So out of the blue." 

"It's not. But you are always preoccupied elsewhere with something or someone."

Now she looked ashamed as she cast her eyes down. "I can't do that to Sakura~san."

"Let's discuss more on this at dinner. I will arrive at the Hyuuga estate at half past eight to pick you up." 

With that he vanished into thin air, as Hinata was left flabbergasted. She had to pinch her arm to discern if she was dreaming.

Hiding somewhere to avoid the date was impossible, this was Uchiha Sasuke after all. 

" Oh well… ", she muttered. "It's just one date, and then I will tell him clearly, that he's not my type."

Little did she know, that ten months later, she would be eating her own words, as she walked down the altar to marry him. 

xxx


	6. Nightmares

It had been some time since they were like this. 

The absolute thirst for each other - the time lapse since they were last intimate thanks to his two weeks business tour, and her 'special welcome' in a new black negligee - it made him lose his mind. 

He loved the contrast between her pale skin and the dark tone of the satin fabric. He didn't even wait to take it off, he just straight up pulled the straps down and ripped the thong. He wanted to see her disheveled, as he took her fast and hard. 

The sexual energy hardly waned even after five years of marriage. If anything, Hinata became bolder in the bedroom and let him try new things with her. But right now there was no time for that. Right now, he just wanted to fuck her till she was sated, sore and pleaded for him to stop. 

He was so hard, her tight heat surrounded him and created the most delicious friction as he pounded away her bottom at an angle that left her writhing and whining. 

"Ah… I-.. I'm cumming… Sasuke…!!"

This was her going to be her second orgasm, and the buildup to it seemed so much more intense. 

He loved seeing her cum for him. She was a sight to behold when she fell apart.It stroked his ego, and made him lust for her constantly. 

He expected to feel her walls spasm around him any second now and hear her scream his name with ardour. What he did not expect was-

"Mummy!!"

It was their four year old son's voice outside their bedroom door, that caused them both to still. 

Quickly switching on to Mom mode, Hinata opened her eyes and moved her body away from him. 

"Wait.", he whispered and held on to her hips tightly, his nails digging in lightly. "Don't go. Maybe he will go back to his room."

Hinata stared at him incredulously and whispered back. "Ofcourse not."

The sound of the door knob rattling reached them and they knew he was unsuccessfully trying to open it. 

She held his wrist and pulled it away, and straightened up her straps..

"Hinata… Fuck… I need you… Don't leave me hanging."

All his blood had flown south and he knew he was being a shit dad. But he just needed his wife. For like, five more minutes, atleast. It had been too long.

His wife's response was to glare at him, as if that was supposed to scare him, as she pulled on the robe she had discarded on the floor. Snatching up his boxers from the floor, she threw it in his direction, before heading to the door. 

"Honey..", she cooed sweetly as she bent down to Hiro's level and held him by his shoulder. "What's the matter?" 

Hiro was almost in tears to see his mother. His snuggly bear in one hand, he wiped his eyes with the other. "I-... I had a bad… dream…" 

Seeing his son so upset, made Hinata teary eyed too. "Aww… Darling, you're fine… Come, give me a cuddle…" 

The child instantly wrapped himself under his mother's arms, the soothing circles her hand drew on his back made him calm down. 

Hinata turned to see her husband, who was still sitting on the bed, his lower half under the covers. His expression had softened too, to see Hiro feel helpless. 

"Hey champ.", he greeted his son and beckoned him closer. 

Hiro ran up to his father with a small pouty smile on his face. "I had a bad dream Dad.. Does that mean…. I'm not… brave anymore?" 

"Who said that to you? Everyone has nightmares, even big people…" 

"Nightmares?", his small face scrunched up in confusion. 

"Bad dreams.", Hinata supplied as she was leaning on the door jamb.

Hiro pondered on the new information for a second, before turning to his father. "Do you have them too?" 

Sasuke threw a knowing look at his wife and gave a small smile to his son. "Ofcourse I do."

"Then… do you… get scared too?" 

"Yes."

"What do you do then?" 

"I cuddle. Like you have your bear, I have my own personal snuggly toy for when I have nightmares."

He peeked up at his wife to see her smile shyly. 

"Can I see it?", his son's enthusiasm was visible. 

"Maybe some other time. Now… It is time to sleep. Remember, being scared doesn't mean you aren't brave. If you try and sleep in your room even after having a bad dream, that is being brave. And you know, we are always here for you. Right?" 

With renewed bravado, Hiro nodded his head." Right."

Sasuke messed his son's short soft tresses as his way of showing affection. 

"Come on Honey… I'll take you back to your bed.", Hinata called their son. 

Sasuke reclined back on his bed, as he mulled over what had happened. It just affirmed the fact that Hinata was an amazing mother, while he was still trying to get better at parenting. His own father had been a pathetic example. And he had no one else to learn from. He loved Hiro with his everything, but was still a little dense about his son's needs and the proper way of nurturing. 

It was a few minutes before Hinata made her way back into their bedroom. 

"Did he settle in?", he asked her. 

"Mm-hmm.", she had a coy smile as she approached him. "You know…. The way you soothed Hiro was very sweet…" 

"You think so?" 

"Hmmm… And oddly, it makes me want to show you how well you've done."

He saw her get into the bed and bit his lower lip in anticipation. "What do you have in mind?" 

xxx


End file.
